A known printing device prints on a print medium being transported. One example is a recording device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-46299, which transports a sheet with a transport device and prints on the transported sheet with a recording head. The recording device includes a first roller and a second roller downstream from the recording head in a sheet transport direction. The first roller is coupled to a discharge motor, and the second roller is coupled to a clamping motor. The recording device drives the clamping motor to move the second roller toward the first roller until the sheet is held between the first and second rollers. In this state, the recording device drives the discharge motor to rotate the first roller. The first and second rollers thus transport the sheet.